


Hoodie

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Ninjago - Fandom, lego - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lots of nicknames, cole is a flustered wreck, izzy is way too clingy, really lovey dovey couple, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Izzy originally planned on hanging out with Cole but saw he wasn't in his room. She goes in anyway and spots something that interests her, his favourite hoodie.





	Hoodie

It was 10 in the morning, Izzy went into Cole's bedroom planning on cuddling up to him while they play video games. 

"Hey Coley bear-" she called out but then saw he wasn't in his room. She went in anyway and looked around. His walls were deep grey and the floor was a soft black carpet that felt fuzzy on Izzy's toes. It was a bit messy, with bits and pieces of paper crunched up on the desk, a pair of used socks on the floor and a hoodie on his chair. This black hoodie looked huge and extremely cozy.

Izzy looked around, double checking that Cole wasn't around before she picked up the hoodie. The material felt soft and comforting. Izzy looked carefully at it to make sure it wasn't dirty and she then held it to her nose and sniffled it, enjoying Cole's scent. "Should I..." she asked herself as she stared at it. "Well, what he wouldn't know wouldn't hurt him."

She then slipped the hoodie on, it was huge on her as she was short and tiny while Cole was tall and well, incredibly thick. The sleeves were slipping down her shoulders slightly and only just rested on their edges. The bottom of the hoodie covered her entire bottom and she could easily wear it as a dress. 

"Whoa...its huge!" She said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Am I really that tiny?" She thought to herself for a moment. Then again Cole is pretty big, even for a man his age. But, Izzy always did have a thing for big chunky hunks. She pretty much likes them with a thick body, not being able to see a single spine or bone stick out through the skin. It just makes people more cuddly and huggable that way and you would feel safe in this grasp. Like a warm cozy bear hug for example. 

Izzy purred as the warmth of the hoodie embraced her, how his scent comforted her as if he was here. "It's so...warm...~" she whispered to herself as she wrapped her arms around to hug herself, adoring the cozy feeling.

All was good until she heard a voice by the doorway. "Whoa, and what do you think you're doing, snoopy pants?" 

Izzy gulped as she turned around to see Cole was stood there arching an eyebrow. "Um- w-well- uh-" poor Izzy had trouble finding the right words. Would he be angry, disappointed? She had no idea but she was terrified to find out. "I um...well, I just-" she let out one final sigh as she realised there was no possible way to lie her way out of this, even so Cole would easily catch on as she's terrible at lying. "I came in here to see you then I saw your hoodie and um...I wanted to try it on." She answered honestly as she shyly placed the hoodie over her head to try and hide herself.

There was a long moment of silence as Izzy held her head down, avoiding eye contact with Cole. This silence scared her plenty. 'He's mad at me isn't he!' She thought to herself before hearing Cole speak again. "U-uh- its fine! If you ever wanna wear anything of mine j-just ask!" Cole stuttered out and Izzy looked up at Cole to see he had an awkward smile and incredibly red face. "Actually, you could wear that hoodie for the rest of the day if ya'd like! It suits you!" He said, clearly he enjoyed seeing Izzy wear his belongings.  
'He's into it!' Izzy screamed inside her head as Cole was trying his hardest not to stare.

"Well, ok. If you don't mind!" Izzy said after another moment of uncomfortable silence.

Cole nodded as soon as the sentence left her mouth. "Not at all!"

Izzy grinned and pulled the tall man in for a hug. "Thank you!" Cole blushed and hugged back as the young lady announced something else. "By the way, did you wanna play video games and cuddle? Maybe we can watch some videos together too!"

The black ninja nodded as he had his arms wrapped around the neon one. "Sure thing, Bunny!"

Izzy looked up at him with a big grin. "Great!" She cheered and then skipped along out his room to grab a console, Cole watching her every move. 'Gee, she looks adorable in my hoodie.'


End file.
